


Assassin's Love

by needssleep



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix is an assasin, M/M, Sad Ending, im sorry hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: The job has to be done.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 5





	Assassin's Love

\- Seoul, South Korea - 03.05.2019

Felix breathed in harshly, staring at his feet not wanting to go through with the plan he had been carefully cultivating for so long. From the front, Changbin seemed to pick up on his distress. 

"Hey." He said, swivelling around in his seat, careful not to disturb Minho as he drove them to their destination. "Don't think too much about it. This is like every other mission, in and out, quick and easy."

"Easier said than done Changbin." Felix muttered to himself not trusting his friends' words. Changbin rolled his eyes and turned back around. 

"Still sulking?" Minho asked, receiving a nod as confirmation that he was correct. "Felix seriously it's just like every other time. This guy is no different from the last."

Felix didn't respond, simply stared out of the car window at the Seoul scenery that rushed past. The thing he was thinking about at that moment, to try and distract himself from the imminent events that were almost upon him, was of how much he was going to miss Seoul once they left. It was one of the first places he truly felt at home. Whether it was the city or the people he met in the city, he wasn't quite sure, but he knew he would miss Seoul far more than China or Australia or any other place they had been sent to.

Finally the car stopped and the two in the front seats turned back to their younger friend. 

"Alright this it Felix, no turning back now." Minho said, handing Felix a small black backpack. 

"Not that I could turn back, I lost that chance the moment we landed in Seoul." He muttered under his breath. 

Felix stared at the bag in his hands and pulled his thoughts together, not saying a word to his friends as he left the car, slamming the door behind him. He looked up at the familiar apartment building, the very apartment building he had practically been living in for the last year. He remembered the first time he came to this place, nervous for a first date he had no choice but to go on. Felix had only known Hwang Hyunjin's face from files and in that moment, he was to meet the man he was already fully acquainted with for the first time. 

\-----Seoul, South Korea - 04.05.2018-----  
Stepping into the lift for floor 6, holding a bunch of bright flowers only made the situation more real for Felix. This was not the first date he had been on, no, there had been five others before this, but this was his first time meeting Hyunjin, a man Felix had studied for hours on end from the large drawer of files they had on him. Also, the man he was mildly obsessed with, despite them never meeting. 

Floor 6, Apartment 137, residence of Hwang Hyunjin, a 21-year-old Korean male. Height 179cm, date of birth 20th March 2000. He has a dog called Kkami, because of this Felix had pictures of dogs saved on his phone. His screen saver was currently a Staffordshire Bull Terrier whom he named Greg. Hyunjin also liked sushi, it was the reason he was taking him to a sushi restaurant for the first, ninth and twenty-second date. According to his close friends' social media posts, he loves travelling and was very sensitive- he cries easily. 

All these facts were running through Felix's head as he approached Apartment 137, information that he had collected over the last month in preparation for meeting Hyunjin. If Felix didn't have that information, well then he wouldn't be doing his job properly. It had been the same with all the others, the other five boys he had been with. Memorise their names, faces, like and dislikes, habits and weaknesses. All their information is stored into his brain and stayed there, even after they had stopped seeing each other. 

Ringing the doorbell brought Felix's mind into focus, this was it. D-day. The day he had been preparing for for a month. The door opened and a handsome man with shoulder length blonde hair stepped out. His cheeks where full, yet jawline strong with his eyes wide in a curious gaze. Hyunjin looked older than he did in his pictures, in a good way. He looked more mature especially with the blonde hair which Felix had not been expecting.

"Oh," Hyunjin said his evident curiosity changing into a beaming smile, his eyes curving into crescents., "you must be Felix. Come on in."  
\------------------

Felix hesitated to knock on Hyunjin's door, the same one he had waited before a year ago before finally meeting Hyunjin. He couldn't stall any longer, the clients had already been annoyed that they had to wait a year for this to be completed, there was no more time to waste. He knocked and entered, not needing to wait for the owner of the house to answer the door. Felix didn't bother to take his shoes off, he'd be in and out quickly enough so there was no point. 

Walking down the familiar clean hallway brought a wave of nostalgia; waiting here for Hyunjin to finish getting ready for dates or outings or meet ups with friends, walking straight into the kitchen to see Hyunjin cooking something in preparation for his arrival. In fact that's what he was doing now, usual bright green apron tied around his waist, hair tied into a small bun hovering over the stove. Hyunjin looked up upon hearing Felix enter and smiled brightly. 

"Oh, good your just in time," he said, turning his attention back to the food, "I'm nearly done, we can eat and then go wherever it is you wanted to go. You know, I really hate surprises so the fact that your trying to take me somewhere I don't know is not sitting well, but since it's our one-year anniversary I'll let it slide. Why didn't you take your shoes off we're not leaving straight awa-"

Hyunjin stopped his ramble as he looked up at Felix again. His mouth fell open in silent shock when he saw what his boyfriend was holding. 

"Felix," he began cautiously, "Felix, honey, why do you have a gun."

Felix could feel his hand shaking slightly, but stood his ground trying to hold back tears that where already forming. 

"I really don't want to do this." He said. "Hyunjin, I need to make you understand I don't want to do this. But I don't have a choice, You know what it's like getting paid to do something you don't want to do. Like, your always complaining about your job that you hate and how the only reason why you keep going in everyday is because you need the pay to survive, this is like that. It shouldn't be personal, it isn't personal because I'm voluntarily doing this, but if I don't I'll die, my family will die, my friends will die."

Felix didn't bother stopping the tears now. He was on the brink of sobbing and felt the hot streams of salty water flow down his cheeks as his own conflicted emotions took a hold of him. 

"Do what Felix?" Hyunjin asked, slowly and carefully approaching his shaking boyfriend. "Felix why don't you put the gun down and we'll talk this out okay, I'm sure it's solvable."

Felix shook his head and for every step forward Hyunjin took he stepped back, not letting the gun in his hand falter away from it's target. 

"Felix please." Hyunjin was begging now. Felix could tell he still didn't understand what was going on but tear tracks where forming others cheeks, tears of distress and confusion. "Put the gun down, it'll be okay."

Sniffing and pulling himself together, Felix realised he had a job to do. He stood tall and steadied his hand, stopping the tears from falling altogether, blocking the emotions that had previously been flowing through him, just like had been trained to do. 

"Hwang Hyunjin, 21 years old, resident of Apartment 137 on Floor 6 of the Ssangsum Residential Building, Seoul, South Korea. Someone, I can't reveal who because I do not know who, but someone, wants you dead." He said as calmly and coldly as possible.

Felix kept his emotions in check as confusion set in, and Hyunjin's eyebrows had furrowed. 

"Felix, I don't understand-"

"There isn't anything to understand." Felix interrupted, his calm demeanour faltering. "There is nothing for you to understand, because you are going to die. Simple as that. It was my job to keep you close, to make you trust me until I was given the all clear to kill you."

Hyunjin's eyes widened and his tears fell thicker and faster, jaw dropping opening hanging there with no apologetic hand being brought up to cover his open mouth. 

"What are you talking about?" Hyunjin said, voice slightly raised. "Felix I really don't know what is going on. Why would anyone want to kill me? I've never done anything to anyone in my entire life."

"I don't know!" Felix shouted. He sighed pulling his emotions back in, he couldn't afford to lose his cool. "I don't know, but this will happen. Hwang Hyunjin, the price for your death is ₩4,000,000,000, roughly 3,500,000 USD. Whoever wants you dead, really wants you dead, and unfortunately the money is mine. I have already been paid so there really is nothing I can do."

By this point Hyunjin had fallen to his knees and was sobbing hysterically, begging and pleading for Felix not to kill him, that he loved him, that he'd never done wrong by anyone in his entire life. He Felix inhaled, focused the gun, placed his finger on the trigger. 

"I'm so sorry Hyunjin." Finger tightened. "I never wanted this for you." Grip readjusted. "You mean so much more to me than just a job." The trigger was squeezed, a shot fired. "I love you." Hyunjin's body slumped to the floor and Felix could finally breath. 

He stumbled backwards and dropped the gun, taking in too much air too few breaths. His chest tightened and tears blinded his vision. Felix began sobbing loudly, gasping for air and his already forming guilt and self-hate began to close around his throat like murderous hands and squeeze. Repeating the same apology over and over again, the last thing he remembered was being lifted into a car and passing out. 

\- Los Angeles, California, United States of America - 03.05.2020

Eric smiled lightly at his reflection in the mirror.

"How does it look?" His friend Haknyeon, who he was on the phone with, asked. 

"Not as good as when you do it, but decent enough for the untrained eye not to notice." Eric responded, fiddling with his hair and checking over his makeup, which he had done for the first time without any proper help. For someone who was a makeup student that may sound weird, but he studied to do makeup on other people, not himself. 

Haknyeon laughed on the other end of the line, making Eric smile a little wider at his friend's amusement.

"I'm sure it's fine, you never give yourself enough credit."

A sharp ringing indicated that the doorbell had rung.

"I think they're here." He said, suddenly nervous. It was his first blind date in a very long time, having only just gotten out of a relationship with his long-time boyfriend. Although he was nervous, the idea that he was moving on from his very possessive ex felt like a step in the right direction for Eric and he grinned. 

"Go shown 'em what you got Eric." Haknyeon cheered. "I'll hang up now, just remember I'm just a call away if they're a creep."

Eric laughed and said goodbye to his friend, gathering his bag and coat so he was ready to go. He walked to the door where the doorbell had just rung for a second time. 

"Just coming!" He called, checking his reflection quickly in the hallway mirror. Feeling confident that his heeled boots and black turtleneck where fancy enough, and where balanced out by the green and white flannel and cuffed jeans to make it all come together in the perfect date look, he opened the door.   
The man before him was slightly smaller than him, but stunning, nonetheless. He wore a light blue jumper with black trousers, a long brown coat completing the entire outfit, his hair was white and grown into a rather attractive mullet. Usually Eric would say no to mullet's on men, but this man pulled it off very well. The beautiful stranger smiled when Eric opened the door, showing of a set of cute teeth that made his entire demeanour very adorable. 

"Oh," Eric said, finishing his analysis of the stranger, "you must be Felix. Ready to go?"


End file.
